


Improper

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Gen, Lemon, Office Sex, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shy S/O, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Crocodile gets horny at a party he's hosting and sneaks away to get a lil naughty with his shy s/o. Lots and lots of teasing ensues.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Improper

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Each of my thoughts about you are improper."
> 
> Requested gender-neutral character.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

Fifteen minutes in, and Crocodile was already growing annoyed with the liveliness of his party guests. The chatter of people he couldn’t give two shits about was beginning to prick at his brain like tiny needles, causing him to smoke through his cigars at a hasty pace. He had hoped the companionship of his lover would make this party a bit more tolerable, but the way they paraded around, welcoming people of all kinds with their sweet nature was only irritating him more.

Normally, he would encourage this kind of behavior with his partner, as they were typically more reserved in nature, and Crocodile was known for having lavish parties full of countless guests. He had always wanted his lover to branch out, but there was something about tonight and the way they were dressed; the way they were interacting with others so nonchalantly, touching and laughing with them. He couldn’t deny the possessive nature that was beginning to bubble, nor the tightness in his pants as he watched his lover swaying around as if they were the life of the party.

They looked delectable tonight, sporting an outfit he had bought them specifically for this event. Crocodile always had an eye for fashion, and he knew just what his partner would look good in. Though all he had previously thought about was showing off his partner in their gorgeous new outfit, he now could only think about ripping it off of them, tossing them on his floor like a poor man’s rags. It was awfully bad timing, but Crocodile needed them now.

His lover seemed to catch the desperation on his face as they excused themselves from a conversation to waltz over to him. Crocodile couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over their figure as they made their way to him, hips swaying seductively with each step. Those same delicious hips that he has held within his grasp many long nights over and over. He wanted nothing more than to dig his nails into their soft, bare flesh while he relentlessly pounded into them, making them scream his name over and over…

“Everything okay, honey?” They questioned with a loving hand stroking his sleeve.

That sweet lull of endearment was the final push off the edge, and Crocodile was unsure if he could control his urges any longer. In one swift motion, he pulled his lover into his arms, eliciting a small squeak from them in response. He could feel a few curious eyes studying the scene before them, but in this moment he couldn’t care less. He had half a mind to have his way with his partner right here and now, in front of every single person here. Just the thought of this was beginning to make him sweat.

With slow movements, his flesh hand trailed along the lines of their body, finding its home along the curvature of their ass, "My office. Ten minutes.“ His sultry voice ordered in warm breaths against their ear. He gave their ass a swift smack before strutting away to greet a fellow colleague.

Crocodile’s lover stood there frozen, shaken from all the snickering onlookers. His lover should be used to his lewd nature by now. They couldn’t even count on both hands how many times they’ve submitted to that man, willingly, time and time again. But such perverse nature in front of spectators was highly unlike him as he was very private about his affairs. They swallowed hard as they realized just how dire this situation was. Innocent as they were, they knew they were due for some form of punishment from Sir Crocodile.

Once the crowd dispersed in different directions, Crocodile’s lover tiptoed up the staircase and made way to his office. With silent motions, they shut the heavy door behind them, feeling guilty, as if they were committing criminal acts. Standing alone in his office was a bit awkward and their nervousness was bubbling more by the minute. The ticking of the office clock seemed to increase in decibels with each tick, causing their mind to race with rambling thoughts.

Where do I stand? Should I pose on his desk? God, we’ve been together for years and the thought of him still makes me nervous!

Before another thought could breach, a small sound echoed behind them; the small click of a lock. Their body was too stiff to turn around, but they could recognize the tantalizing aroma of cigars and cologne the moment he entered the room. His steps were slow and heavy as he approached, his flesh hand making way to their hips once more. The golden hook now making a cold and soft impact against their thigh.

Crocodile pulled his lover flush against his back, struggling between wanting to take his time with them and wanting to ravish them right here on his office floor. The way their body melded into his form sent chills along both their bodies, his member twitching against their backside in consequence. He inhaled the scent of their hair all the while burying his face into their neck. His grip around their waist tightened to ensure they wouldn’t sneak away as he could already feel the warmth of embarrassment along their heated skin.

"You’ve been teasing me all night.” He hummed against their neck, causing their sex to throb in response. Crocodile’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin while his warm tongue soothed his markings, “What am I going to do with you?”

A small moan escaped their lips as he was exciting them more and more with his seductive nature, “I-I’ve done no such thing.” Crocodile knew very well how shy his partner was, and he always used this to his advantage. He was such a tease and as frustrating as it could be, the pleasure he brought them made it all forgivable.

His hook arm wrapped around their waist tightly, pulling their bodies together even further as if it were even possible. His flesh hand crept up to grasp at their neck; the cold metal of his rings on their warm skin was dizzying their mind and all they could focus on was needing him just as much in this very moment. But was right now really a good time?

“This is improper, Sir…we have important guests downstairs.” They whispered with nervous, quivering lips. His grip only tightened around their throat and they could feel a heat pooling deep inside their lower body as he was constricting their air flow ever so slightly.

“Each of my thoughts about you are improper. Now, be a good darling and bend over my desk for me.”

With shaky legs, they approached his desk; the very same desk he’s fucked them on countless times. Though they were quite familiar with how this situation would go, the thought of their guests down stairs hearing what was to come was making their embarrassed nature emerge tenfold. Nevertheless, they relaxed their chest against the cold surface of the desk, presenting their backside to their lover in a proud manner all the while sporting a deep blush along their face.

It was obvious how much they needed him. Crocodile could feel it as he fondled their clothed sex, “Mmm, have you been needing me all this time?”

They bit their lip to stifle a moan as his thick fingers circled around their sensitive areas, “Y-yes.” They were never much of a dirty talker, but Crocodile would go great lengths to hear their filthy mouth. It was a major turn on to hear just how dirty his innocent lover could be. With a harsh smack, his hand connected to their ass, their body jolting in shock against the desk.

“Tell me how much you need me. I want to hear you say it.” he growled while replacing his hand to roughly grind his member against their sex.

His lover’s legs were beginning to quake, the ache of needing him inside them was torturous. Yes they needed him, badly, but god it was so embarrassing to say out loud.

“I-I need you! I need you, Sir. So bad…”

Crocodile smiled, content with his lover’s submissiveness. He raised his hook to tear away at their outfit, starting from the neckline down. They gasped in response, from both the cool air hitting their bare skin and the thought of ruining such an expensive outfit.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He muttered, leaving a trail of kisses along their spine. Their body tingled from his soft lips, but they knew Crocodile was far from soft when having his way with them.

After removing all clothing from their body, Crocodile wasted no time in exploring their sex with his fingers, preparing their entrance for his cock. He knew their body so well, and he worked them to the point of exhaustion, bringing them closer and closer to the edge then ultimately denying them all satisfaction. Their poor flustered body quaked with need and desperation was riddled all along their face.

“Please…” they begged in short pants.

“Please what?” He questioned, swatting at their ass and gripping the soft flesh harshly between his fingers. They hissed at the rough contact, all the while he enjoyed the forming hand print that accentuated their skin beautifully, “I won’t help you until you tell me what you want, darling.”

They closed their eyes tight, nails digging into the papers as he continued torturing their abused sex at agonizing paces, “Please! Fuck me! I-I need you…your cock…”

Crocodile scoffed, his unzipped trousers now falling to the floor while he unbuttoned his shirt. His lover could hear the squeezing of a bottle, “Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?”

Crocodile’s lover couldn’t roll their eyes any harder at his teasing, that was until he entered them in one swift motion, causing their eyes to roll into the back of their head, “Oh-oh my god!” The cold liquid of the lube beginning to roll down their thighs sent a shiver down their body.

They could no longer control themselves as Crocodile pounded into them at a rough pace, causing them to be a moaning mess underneath him. There was no pillow to stifle their cries of pleasure, so their lewd noises echoed rather loudly throughout the office, sounding like sweet music to Sir Crocodile. The guests down stairs were sure to hear everything and, shamelessly, he wanted them to.

“That’s it doll, let everyone downstairs know who owns you. Who’s fucking you so good right now?”

“Y-you are, Sir!” They cried out, clinging onto the desk for dear life all the while spreading themselves open further for their love, aching to reach the climax he was fucking them towards. He was stretching them oh so good but they only wanted more of him.

“For such a good little darling, you sure do take my dick well.” He groaned. His slick hair was beginning to fall in front of his face as he never ceased his powerful thrusts, “Such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Mmm, only for you Sir…please, don’t stop…” Their hips gyrated desperately against him, begging for more friction.

He was shocked to hear them respond so perversely, and even more shocked that something so simple was enough to drive him mad with burning desire. With a swift smack to their backside, he pulled out and flipped them over onto their back, resting their bum rather roughly against the edge of his desk. His lover’s head was spinning during the entire change of pace they couldn’t even control their movements, but it was alright as Crocodile knew exactly how he wanted them.

Before they could question, he had his large hand pushing their thighs up into their chest, their dripping hole hanging just off the edge of his desk which was supporting their body. With a low growl, he reapplied the lube, coating his entire cock with the slick substance, before shoving himself back inside his lover at a new angle; making them scream with satisfaction at having him fill them up once again.

His thrusts were relentless now, and he was unfazed at the way his lover clawed desperately at his back, sure enough to leave marks that he would wear proudly. They whined at his sudden aggressive fucking but they met each buck of his hips with ease and eagerness. They only craved more as they wanted Crocodile to absolutely destroy their body, no longer caring if the entire casino could hear their howls of pleasure. The knot was beginning to grow tighter and tighter in their abdomen, and their toes curled in anticipation, waiting for Crocodile to help release their sweet ecstasy.

His hand moved from their thighs to their throat, gripping once again at it and restricting the air flow ever so slightly, “You like it when I fuck you like this, huh? You dirty slut. Everyone can hear you downstairs.”

His lover couldn’t even think about being embarrassed at this moment as their climax was just right there, right on the edge of the cliff they were running towards, “H-harder…” they muffled.

“What was that?”

“Harder, Sir! I want to come! Please, let me come!” They wailed as they tightened their thighs around his waist, begging for him to finish them off. They were so close and he was just wasting time with his incessant teasing!

His mouth dropped slightly at his partner’s sudden brashness, and though he wanted to keep going just a little longer, he knew he could no longer deprive his little darling of their satisfaction. The way they were so desperate for him was enough to bring him close to his own climax, anyhow.

Crocodile bit his lip and began thrusting into his lover with all his might. The desk was rocking, banging wildly against the floor, papers were flying everywhere, littering the floor, and a small crack resonated underneath his lover. Neither of the two seemed to notice as their moans and cries of pleasure drowned out all other noise and with one final thrust, his lover came undone underneath his sweaty body. He followed suit soon after, unloading every bit of his cum deep within their body.

“I love you so much.” He whispered against their heated skin, helping pull their limp body off of the cracked, messy desk.

Lazily, they wrapped their arms around his neck, nuzzling their face into it, “I love you too, but…I don’t wanna go back downstairs…”

Crocodile scoffed to himself, “Nonsense. We have important guests downstairs.”

“But, Sir…” they whined, nuzzling their face into his neck even further, eliciting a response from Crocodile they weren’t quite expecting.

“If you continue to act cutesy with me I’m going to have to take you on my desk again. We can finish it off, it’s practically broken now thanks to you and your perverse and improper manners…”

His lover puffed their cheeks out in frustration all the while sporting a deep red along their face. Crocodile couldn’t hide his amusement at their familiar embarrassment as he smirked and planted a small kiss along their left cheek. 

“Don’t act all shy now. Go get changed, there’s still so many people waiting to meet you.”


End file.
